


Oh!

by WestoftheGlass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Discussion on Virginity, F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Prostitution, Pirate AU, Pirates of the Carribean - Freeform, Prompt: Two characters walk in on one another during a Private Moment, no graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestoftheGlass/pseuds/WestoftheGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In hindsight- she should have been paying attention when she walked into the first mate’s cabin. And really should have knocked." <br/>Transitioning from life as a Lady to a pirate has proven itself to be more annoying than difficult. And dealing with an attractive and flirtatious superior officer, that lives to make her existence as sexually awkward as possible, is proving to wear on Morgana's sanity. Especially with the way Merlin continues to boast about his night's in Tortuga with a wench named Freya, the fiery Second Mate battles her own attraction to the dangerous best friend to her brother. But she's stubborn and he doesn't always think with his head. It makes it far too easy for Morgana to get even. Drabbles centering around life on the high seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr. This is composed of 2 drabbles that take place in the world established in Chapter 1, but are not in chronological order. Please consider this complete, as I will only update as drabbles are prompted online.

  

 

In hindsight- she should have been paying attention when she walked into the first mate’s cabin. And really should have knocked. Morgana did have manners unlike her ass of a brother.

 

“Oh Gods!” It was silent as the door slammed shut behind her stunned form. Perhaps not the most appropriate thing to say, barging into someone’s private moment. In her defense she was in shock, Merlin was most definitely not in a condition to be receiving any person.

“Shit- sorry.” She floundered awkwardly- turning her entire body to face another direction, refusing to cover her eyes like a petulant child. Morgana shuffled from one booted foot to another, and heard him quickly shifting his cotton clothes as he stood. Licking her chapped lips in a nervous manner the woman clasped her hands behind her back, feeling the cool silver rings against her hot flesh.

The second mate had accidentally walked in on Merlin… what did her brother call it- oh yes ‘helping himself’. She turned red from the embarrassment, her entire body ceasing to function under the weight of seeing her superior so exposed. In truth Morgana was also worried about a possible punishment, she had intruded her superior’s personal space. Nothing too drastic- probably cleaning the kitchens… where as if Merlin had barged into her room it would have earned him a serious throttling.

Hearing the floorboards creak as the first mate stood caused her to question herself as to why she had not already fled to the helm- and tell Arthur to sod off. Arthur… the second in command gritted her teeth.

~

“Morgana.” The Captain called down to his sister, who was adjusting the cannon which had given them some form of a fit in a previous naval battle. The dark haired woman stood, wiping her grease stained hands on her thick trousers.

Looking up to her brother, she shielded her eyes. “Yes Captain?” The golden haired leader currently squinted through his fine monocular Morgana had given him as a name day present.

He waved briefly at her, and she ascended the stairs quickly to stand next to her half sibling. “Do tell me exactly where my useless excuse of a first mate is?”

Scoffing the woman crossed her arms. “How am I supposed to know?” For a long amount of time, Morgana had held a grudge against the pale man for taking the position of first mate. But as the year had worn on, she had come to respect his higher position. But oh- how she had tormented Merlin in an endless fashion. She had challenged him to practice every day, tripping him when he walked near her (not her finest moment). But they had always carried on sharp and witty banter that seemed as if it would never end.

“Well…” Arthur began, “…the way you two carry on, I would assume you’d know where he is at every moment.” He pulled the golden object down, shirt billowing in the wind some- a smirk played across his face.

“W-What?” She asked flustered, her pitch rising a bit high. “How do we ‘carry on’ Arthur?” the second mate asked, feigning confusion. Just as the tosser was about to open his mouth- Morgana held up a hand.  
“Don’t answer. I can find him, what do you need him for?”  
She really wanted to punch the smug look right off his face. The last time she had done that, the Captain had forced her to give him bedside manner. “We are to make port soon, I’m sure he will wish to be on deck should anything of consequence occurs.”

As he stood tall, Morgana was reminded of their proper upbringing. Uther thought them dead- it made her snort before pausing. “This isn’t Tortuga.” She said carefully, not many ports allowed for pirates. Thankfully they had only recently taken down their black flag.

“It is not dear Sister.” Arthur exaggerated, “Your powers of observation are unparalleled…” seeing her pointed look, he continued in fear of her fist. “We need supplies and information not available to us in Tortuga.”  
For the moment, the Lady Morgana took his word in a serious manner before taking pause. No she recognized the land mass they rapidly approached. This was the island where the maid Guinevere had been employed… her eyes narrowed but chose to say nothing. The girl was sweet, but hated pirates. Then again- were they really pirates? They sailed with no colors, and occasionally looted a vessel… Morgana shook the thoughts from her head as she nodded to the Captain before making her way down to the deck in search of Merlin.

As she walked through the kitchen’s and small infirmary- the second mate pondered on the mysterious man who had saved the two of them from another pirate ship. He had been the Captain of a much smaller crew and vessel, where they had been on a voyage to visit their father in the Americas. They were nobility, and apparently much more valuable than either had thought until the attacking pirates had discovered their name.

In the middle of the fight, Morgana’s skirts had been torn into tatters when a large man cornered her as she brandished a small dagger. As he lunged, she did as well. Unfortunately her dress was ruined, as blood covered the entire front. It was then the dark haired woman had looked up to see the Commander of the vessel be stabbed, and a sword at Arthur’s throat. Her breath caught, with such a pathetic crew they would both be killed.

If she were truthful, Morgana would admit that what happened next was a bit of a blur. Somehow another vessel had come up on the fight, joining to defend theirs. That’s when she had seen Merlin for the first time- wearing the most ridiculous hat. Though she’d never tell him nor Arthur she thought it looked especially attractive on him.

From there their situation had simultaneously improved and deteriorated. They gained a new family, vessel and clothes. But she would be lying if she didn’t prefer breaches to the cumbersome gowns. Sighing Morgana shoved open the doors to the brig. That left his chambers, which were up a large amount of stairs. Quickly climbing them, the second mate pondered their visit to the island. In a way she was thankful Arthur had decided on the Port containing Gwen- instead of Tortuga.

She loathed that wretched place. Sure, the men were allowed to whore and drink their way through the night and into morn. The women were as well- but not her. Captain Arthur had forbid her from letting a man touch her, once a drunkard had done just that and he was nearly murdered by a stumbling Arthur. Never would a man not apart of their crew lay even a helping hand upon her person. All of Tortuga knew, and therefore she did not keep any company as many of the sailing women did.

Then again, Tortuga did have one person she abhorred for reasons she would refuse to speak of on pain of death. Some little mousy girl, was one of the cleaner women there. She was no whore, just a bar maid. And Merlin liked her sweet and kind disposition. Claiming that ‘it was nice to see a woman untouched by the world around her’. That comment had earned him her silence for a week and a half, Morgana had been more upset with herself for letting the first mate’s comment bother her so. Why did his opinion matter to her so?

As she walked over the new wood floors, she adjusted her large leather belt that held her pale blue shirt in place. In time she had found a thin and comfortable corset that women of the lower class used- it proved to be very useful in keeping her put together. Resting her hand on the second, lower slung belt which held her sword- Morgana found his door and rushed in.

“Mer-”

Her form had frozen, green eyes taking in Merlin’s form on his large bed. For a moment she was confused, as to the rather erotic sounds coming from him, then he moaned briefly. His head whipped around so quickly at her intake of breathe, Morgana thought he would have broken his neck. His eyes were wide, staring at her in momentary shock. But she had not gazed into his unfathomably deep eyes, Morgana’s own green gaze fell in embarrassment to his taught arm gripping… oh shit. Her brain lurched to a violent halt.

~

Back in the present, the second mate squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that she might will away the vivid image of his member throbbing. So that is what men spoke to each other about during puberty… it made her wonder if women did the same…

“Morgana?” His voice sounded rough, startling her.

Clearing her throat, Morgana turned to face him with her eyes only meeting his feet. “Arthur told me to inform you that we will be making port soon…” her hands fiddled with the hem of her low cut shirt, “… I am sorry I interrupted you. It was rude.” And possibly scarred her for the rest of her days. What would Arthur say? Nothing. Because each of them enjoyed their dignity far too much.

But it did cause her to wonder exactly why Merlin needed to satisfy himself now. They had not been away a week from Tortuga where she was nearly certain he and his wench had partaken in each other. Were all men that way? Who was he thinking of?

The first mate cleared his throat as well, “It’s ah- alright.” She could see him scratch the back of his head in uncertainty. “Is there any way I can persuade you not to tell Arthur.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Morgana finally looked up. “No need to ask twice. He’d never leave me alone about it.” Perhaps if she pretended it never happened they could continue.

“Good… why?” Merlin asked, the tone of curiosity and surprise in his voice.

Pretending she hadn’t just seen his most intimate part was not working. “Oh- well I’ve never been with- I mean seen… I…” Morgana flushed anew, heat taking over her chest and ears. “I should go.”

Quickly, the second mate slid past Merlin, her chest brushing against his as Morgana maneuvered away from his desk and his person. As soon as the woman exited the room, she clasped a hand to her eyes- groaning. How Merlin wasn’t embarrassed was beyond her comprehension.  
But through the door a very flustered and even more frustrated first mate, kicked over a chair in a mild fit of embarrassment.


	2. Tortuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially Morgana get's a bit even with Merlin.

 

That day had started off so well, the ship had made port in Tortuga and Arthur had approved her exit of her chambers that night. The third mate was finally allowed onto the blasted island after a brief expulsion per her brother. It was then Morgana had decided to dress up, look like a woman for once, since she had joined this blasted crew.

She had taken nearly half the day to bathe and dress herself. The corset had been the most difficult part- even with her nimble hands. It nearly took Morgana a half an hour to finish up the laces, pushing her chest up and out- the boning crushing her ribs. But despite the uncomfortable hitch in her breathe, the stiff corset had reminded her of home and gave her some form of content. It had been too long since she had felt like a proper lady.

It was then she had haphazardly pulled on the emerald green dress. The piece wasn’t immaculate by any means, but it was finely trimmed and clean despite it’s former spot in her chest. But as Morgana finished lacy the billowing dress, she found perhaps she had tied the corset incorrectly. For the green dress barely fit around her exaggerated bust, but she had not the time nor the patience to fiddle with the undergarment any longer. Quickly and violently Morgana yanked the green dress shut, completing the laces.

It was almost embarrassing how low the dress fell on her chest, though it gave her some comfort knowing that the neckline was still higher than most of the women’s on Tortuga. Finally she was able to comb and arrange her hair in an immaculate high bump, with the rest of her hair falling down around her back. Briefly she powdered her nose and face, forgoing the black kohl. Arthur had almost sent her back into her chambers claiming he wouldn’t ‘be able to have a good time’, since he’d spend the whole evening fending off advances.

Morgana would remember the shocked stares from the men who had been so acclimated to her boyish clothing. But she would forever relish the look of pure shock upon Merlin’s face as she swept past with her arm safely tucked beside Arthur. It was surprise, but something darker that made the pale woman flush.

From there the night had been a blur, she drank of course, but only enough to create a warm feeling in her head while silencing her loud voice of reason. It wasn’t completely gone, just dulled down. Morgana had flirted with many of the Captains and First Mate’s who did not make her skin completely crawl. It was nearing midnight when she noticed Merlin’s tense form, which gave her cause to raise an eyebrow, he was with his usual lass. Her name… was Frey? Aya? Freya? The woman wasn’t sure, but once glanced up to find his penetrating blue gaze leveled on her.

An hour or so later, the Second Mate began searching for her crew and brother, Morgana only wished to return to the ship to sleep. It was then Arthur drunkenly told her, the lot of them would be staying at the Inn (she called it a tavern whore house)- before he ambled up the stairs with a giggling woman.

A flush settled on her cheek’s embarrassed by the low morality of it all. All she had to do was purchase a single room for the night, and most likely barricade it. Morgana didn’t need a drunken sailor and his wench interrupting her sleep. But much to her displeasure there were no rooms left, all had been booked earlier in the evening. It was then Merlin had decided to make a short comment as the small brown haired girl perched herself on his lap- about taking the stick out of her arse and have a night of fun.

Already put off about having to stay in a den of inequity (really it just smelled bad), paired with a raging jealousy towards the scantily clad girl on Melrin’s lap- did nothing to assuage her fiery temper.

“How about I go back to the bloody ship and cut the anchor loose!” She seethed, pleased by the frightened looks from her fellow mates. “Then maybe I’ll stick the anchor down your damn throat? Keep you from talking?” A smirk passed her lips as Merlin sat there, dumbfounded by her outburst. With that, Morgana picked up her skirts and swept away from the man who roused inappropriate feeling within her- turning to punch a pirate in the gut when he attempted to pull her in for a kiss. “So long boys, the ship is mine!” And she meant every damn word.

As the pale woman glided towards the entrance and exit of the tavern, she heard a clatter from where she had just walked away from. Raising a brow, Morgana chanced a look behind her, that was when the pirate clutched her wrist and she caught a glimpse of the girl sprawled on the ground. Had Merlin stood up so fast he knocked the poor tavern girl off of him? Though it brought her some satisfaction that the First Mate knew she was deadly serious about cutting the anchor off.

“You can have my room.” The older pirate said firmly, letting go of her arm.

This was certainly a turn Morgana had not foreseen. “Pardon? Are you inviting me to your quarters Merlin? I don’t…”

He cut her off then, “…not like that, damn it Morgana.” The man said in frustration, this time he roughly grabbed her upper forearm. “Let’s go.” Merlin pulled her towards the stairs, and up them.

Truly she had not expected him to be so chivalrous as to offer his room to her. It was rather difficult to follow him; Morgana was much shorter than he, along with a billowing skirt and his hold on her. But soon they made it to the room Merlin had reserved for himself and probably the wench down below. Her green eyes took in the rather plain room, and single bed.

Curious, Morgana moved across the room to glance out the window which overlooked Tortuga. “Thank you Merlin.” She said with a softness to her voice that was typically reserved to Arthur or Gwen. Looking up, her green eyes met his and the Lady found herself fiddling with her dress under his dark gaze. “You don’t have to stay here; you can go back down to…”

Trailing off as Merlin hedged closer, the woman found it to be increasingly difficult to breathe in his presence. The sister to the Captain felt her heart begin to hammer against her rib cage as he spoke, continuing her sentence for her. “…to Freya? Yes I’d planned on bringing her up here.”

Averting her green gaze, Morgana let her eyes sharply turn to look out over the harbor. “You could have just let me gone back to the ship.” Her reply was curt, refusing to acknowledge his increasing closeness.

“And let you steal it? I don’t think so Morgana.” His chuckle caused her skin to raise, and Morgana’s mouth ran dry as her name rolled off of his tongue. “However I do plan on returning to the tavern. I can’t leave myself unsatisfied.” Merlin smirked.

Rolling her eyes, the woman leaned against the wall taking a few deep breathes. They all did this, teasing her, making disgusting comments to see who could get the most rise out of the Lady Morgana. It only angered her when Merlin joined in; perhaps it was because she actually held some affection for him. Her inexperience with the other sex was often a tense subject for her to talk about, though she had actually kissed a man, she had not gone as far as any of the women Merlin was so accustomed to.

The air wafting in off the port assuaged her anger some, essentially assisting in sobering her mind some. “Well Merlin, I’ve seen how you’re able to satisfy yourself just as well as any woman could.” A smirk curled her red lips in a teasing manner; Morgana took purposeful strides towards the man- two could play this game.

His blue eyes narrowed as she stood directly in front of him- their chests brushing. “So I’m not sure what the problem is.” Morgana let her hands trail up the edges of his coat to grip the collar. “Surely if it’s so easy to please yourself…” she leaned forward, “…as you continue to remind me…” the woman smirked, crushing her breasts against his chest to whisper into his ear. “Then why do you have the need for a woman to have your way with?”

Drawing back, Morgana allowed her lips to graze his cheek in silence. A fleeting smirk crossed her face once more, making her wonder where this confidence was stemming from. Of course she had guts just as any other man, but never had she displayed such confidence when dealing with physical exchanges with men. “Though if you want to live then that is entirely your choice. Arthur would be so pleased to know you abandoned his only, innocent sister to the dirty hands of Tortuga’s finest.” Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as dawning of recognition flashed over Merlin’s face.

“You’re blackmailing me.” He accused in a low tone, hands coming to roughly grip her waist. Morgana merely smiled, he was catching on. “Why?” the pirate asked, pulling her closer.

She paused at that, hesitated and then continued. “I’m tired of my virginity being the subject of jest.” Her reply was honest, if not a bit snappish. “Perhaps this will teach you a lesson in underestimating me, Merlin.” The woman had leaned forward, her lips curling around his name, brushing against his in a teasing manner.

Morgana could feel his body tense; hear the air being sucked into his lungs from the tense surprise. This was her revenge for all the times he flaunted his sexual relations with Freya, for the casual touches that lead nowhere. And especially for teasing her in the hallways after Morgana had interrupted his private moment. Slowly, she slid her lips against the pirate’s, letting her tongue trail his lower lip before she held it between her teeth. A groan rumbled from the back of his throat, taking it as a sign of pleasure the woman slid her tongue past Merlin’s lips and ran it along his.

All the while her hands raked down his chest, taking hold of large belt for leverage. It was difficult to focus on revenge and tormenting Merlin when he was such an excellent kisser, but the female pirate fought through the haze in her mind. As their tongues literally twisted around the other, Morgana briefly tugged on his belt, crashing his body into hers. She could feel every bit of him, even through the damned dress.

Just as his hands began to travel downward from her waist, the Lady pulled back and snatched both his hands. Seeing Merlin’s surprised expression that was still clouded by their rather heated kiss, all Morgana could do was smile briefly.

Drawing away, she cast a flushed look over her shoulder, gently beginning to pry apart her laces to make sleeping more comfortable. “Now I’m ready for bed. You can stay and behave yourself, or go down and do whatever it is you pirates love to do.”


End file.
